


【孙沃/伪卡钦沃/一点点et卡钦】意中人

by AlexYYYY



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYYYY/pseuds/AlexYYYY
Summary: 一个来自poi的脑洞马克西姆宅*谢尔盖四
Relationships: Maxim Kovtun/Sergei Voronov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【孙沃/伪卡钦沃/一点点et卡钦】意中人

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点点谢尔盖和卡钦的暗示

“马克西姆，我进来了。”一身黑风衣的谢尔盖从大别墅后院角落翻进，轻巧落在监控死角的草坪上，“听得见吗。”  
“当然。”耳机那边的马克西姆回答，“一直都在。”  
“目标现在的位置？”谢尔盖在夜色中四下张望，然后朝有光亮的别墅方向走去。  
“根据手机gps定位，卡钦先生正在别墅一楼大厅里。”马克西姆盯着电脑屏幕中上下窜动的小红点，“看起来他正在……锻炼身体。”  
“锻炼身体？”谢尔盖捏了捏耳机，确定自己没听错。  
“是……”马克西姆的声音有点犹豫，“不过你应该再确认一下。”  
“已经到达别墅附近，准备进入——嘶”谢尔盖的声音忽然被一阵刺耳的电波干扰声打断。  
“谢尔盖？”马克西姆在电脑前站起身，“怎么回事？能听到我的声音吗？”  
耳机里依然是持续不断的电波干扰声，马克西姆盯着屏幕上那个忽然冲到门口然后又退回房间正中的小红点，“沃罗诺夫先生？”  
他再度尝试呼叫谢尔盖，但耳机里依然只有哗啦哗啦的声音，马克西姆在桌边静坐片刻，思考下一步的对策。  
余光里他看见电脑屏幕里的小红点又动了一下，马克西姆盯住那个红点，这次，小红点直接走出前厅，上到二楼，进入了最里面的卧室。  
什么情况？马克西姆疑惑，他试图连线，耳机里依然充斥着杂音，他开始认真思考起现在驱车到20公里外的别墅还来不来得及救回谢尔盖的问题。  
“呼——”耳机忽然恢复通信，马克西姆首先听到了一声粗重的呼吸声。  
马克西姆抓起抽屉里的手枪，”谢尔盖你还好吗？需不需要我——“  
耳机对面却传来一声呻吟。  
“你受伤了吗？？”马克西姆猛地站起，向门口冲去。  
“慢点。”谢尔盖终于在呻吟声之间开口。  
马克西姆的动作顿住，这怎么好像和他想得不一样。  
通信终于完全恢复，耳机对面的声音清楚传来，谢尔盖的确在呻吟，只不过是另外一种。  
马克西姆把手里的枪放下，挑挑眉毛，然后走到吧台，给自己泡了杯茶，他回到电脑前，看到电脑上的小红点似乎到了床的位置。  
他抖抖茶包，让茶叶充分被热水浸润，然后在泡好的热茶里扔进一块方糖，用小勺子搅搅，一边听着谢尔盖和卡钦充满戏谑意味的谈话和仿佛近在耳畔的呻吟声，一边喝着茶，五分钟后马克西姆甚至还开了包饼干来吃。  
悠闲的时间不能长久，两个人的好事很快被人打断，耳机那边响起几声枪响以及东西摔碎的声音，又过了几分钟，谢尔盖的声音再度响起，“两个枪手，轻松搞定，任务完成。”  
“不打算解释一下刚才的事情吗。”马克西姆问。  
“哦？你听到了？”谢尔盖笑了笑，“我还以为通信不好你听不到。”  
马克西姆用来监听警用频道的收音机同时响起，“警察朝那边去了，我建议你快点离开。”  
“放心。”谢尔盖的尾音拉得很长，“我和阿瑟聊得很投机。”  
“这么快就开始直呼他的名字？”马克西姆没好气。  
“语气有点酸哦，马克西姆。”耳机那边似乎有人在叫谢尔盖，“我今晚不回去，明早再去找你汇报情况。白白。”  
“你——”马克西姆最后一句话还没说完，谢尔盖就关掉了通信。  
马克西姆哼了一声，喝掉最后一点茶，准备明天等谢尔盖回来再和他算账。

谢尔盖第二天顶着鸡窝头回到据点的时候，马克西姆正穿着花裤衩准备早饭。  
“做什么呢？”谢尔盖走到咖啡机前给自己倒了杯咖啡。  
马克西姆没回话，刀子切在菜板上，咣咣震天响。  
谢尔盖看到灶台上的洋葱土豆鸡蛋培根，“美式早餐？也行，正好我饿了。”  
马克西姆拿起一个洋葱，在他眼前晃晃，然后放在菜板上，一刀劈成两半，“看见了吗，这是你的头。”  
谢尔盖哈哈大笑起来，他从背后抱住马克西姆，胡茬和头发蹭得马克西姆脖颈痒痒的，“你生气了。”  
“哼。”马克西姆继续切洋葱。  
“行啦。”谢尔盖握住他的手，“你都切了三个洋葱了，大清早吃这么刺激不太好。”  
马克西姆把手抽出来，转过身看着谢尔盖，“昨天晚上到底怎么回事？”  
“嗨，你的信息有点不准。”谢尔盖喝了一口咖啡，“阿瑟昨天不是一个人在家，他临时打算开party，别墅里全是他叫来的朋友。”  
“嗯？”马克西姆皱眉，“这位卡钦先生还真是令人意外——那你又是怎么回事？”  
“我刚走到正门，就遇到他们叫来的一群脱衣舞男。”谢尔盖面不改色，“然后我趁机混了进去。”  
“通信为什么断了？”马克西姆把土豆和洋葱扔进烤箱。  
“他们蓝牙音响开太大声。”谢尔盖摇头，“耳机受到干扰，我上了二楼才好。”  
马克西姆看了看他，“上楼又是怎么回事？”  
谢尔盖继续喝咖啡，“脱衣舞男里混进了杀手，阿瑟叫他们上楼，我担心他出事，所以跟上去解决了他们。”  
“就这？”马克西姆调好时间，转过头来盯着谢尔盖。  
“还能怎么样？”谢尔盖反问。  
“耳机里的声音可不是这么回事。”马克西姆瞪他。  
“嗯？”谢尔盖歪歪头，“你都听见什么了？”  
马克西姆嘴角抽动了一下，“我怎么觉得你和卡钦先生进行了‘亲密友好’的交流？”  
“那是当然。”谢尔盖没有否认，“你觉得他叫脱衣舞男来是干嘛的？我总不能在旁边傻站着吧？两位杀手朋友还在他身边伺机动手，我肯定得努点力，不能让杀手离阿瑟太近啊。”  
马克西姆似乎没被谢尔盖说服，“你晚上怎么没回来。”  
“阿瑟说担心不止这两位杀手，叫我陪他坐会儿，更何况他还开了瓶好酒。”谢尔盖眨巴着大眼睛，“你是不是吃醋了马克西姆？”  
“处理完这个号码你就知道我有没有吃醋了。”马克西姆把一张照片扔到谢尔盖脸上，“早上刚吐出来的，丽莎·图克塔米舍娃，aka，et。”  
谢尔盖从脸上拿下照片，放在手里打量，照片上的女生有着半长的卷发，随意披散下来，头顶的位置被故意抓高，拉长微圆却有着灵巧下巴的脸型，一双浅色眼睛朦胧地看着镜头，让人忍不住想多看几眼。  
“别被她的外表骗了。”马克西姆提醒，“她可是俄罗斯黑帮下任首领的人选之一。”  
“嚯。”谢尔盖感慨，“这么厉害？”  
马克西姆在锅里倒好油，把培根扔进去，“图克塔米舍娃女士是俄罗斯黑帮上上任首领米申的女儿，从小受到家里的影响，不是什么善茬。”  
谢尔盖转身去客厅里把照片贴在玻璃板上，“那你应该也顺便调查出了是谁在威胁她？或者她在威胁谁？”  
“这不好说。”马克西姆在锅里打了两个鸡蛋，“下个月是黑帮内部的换届时间，几位候选人应该都想杀掉对方，所以她可能既是受害人，也是行凶人。”  
“我倒觉得不一定。”谢尔盖回到厨房这边，“如果是他们互相想要杀死对方，我们应该会收到更多号码。”  
他走到吧台旁边，又拿过一个杯子，“绿茶还是红茶？”  
马克西姆想了想，“早上喝绿茶。”  
谢尔盖准备好绿茶，又为自己加了一杯咖啡，回到桌子边，马克西姆把培根和煎蛋放进盘子里，又配上土豆和洋葱，端到餐桌上。  
“bon appetite。”谢尔盖朝马克西姆举了举杯子。  
“快点吃，你还得出去救人。”马克西姆没理他，开始吃饭。

半小时后，全副武装的谢尔盖来到了冰星酒吧门口，他透过相机看到酒吧里正在和人说些什么的丽莎，她看起来比照片上还要娇小，坐在两位高大的保镖中间，就像是个刚放学的高中生。  
不过，普通高中生可不会一边用高跟鞋踩别人的手，一边用枪拍那人的脸。  
“马克西姆，这位丽莎真不是个普通人啊。”谢尔盖感慨。  
“早都和你说过了。”马克西姆的声音从耳机那边传来，“她不是什么善茬。”  
“不过她身边被小弟层层包围，应该不至于遇到什么危险吧？”谢尔盖仔细打量着酒吧周围，并没有发现什么异常。  
“但我可能发现了一些新情况。”马克西姆说，“这位丽莎似乎并不像她表现出来的那么……”  
“什么？”谢尔盖等了一会儿，没有等到马克西姆的答案，于是出声问。  
“那么十恶不赦。”马克西姆酝酿了半天，才讲出这句话。  
“什么意思？”谢尔盖问。  
“我根据你刚才发过来的照片，交叉比对到了她身边的那个人——安德烈拉祖金，他有一个离岸账户，每月有大量现金流动，这些资金都进入到了其他的账户里面。”  
“这不是什么新鲜事，如果他们在贩毒，一定需要洗钱。”谢尔盖说。  
“这就是奇怪的地方了。”马克西姆说，“资金从丽莎或者黑帮的账户流入，但是却都经过这个账户中转进入到了一家慈善机构的账户。”  
“哈？”谢尔盖发出疑惑，“洗钱还要这么麻烦。”  
“恐怕他们并不是在洗钱。”马克西姆说，“我调查了这家慈善机构，他们声誉很好，恐怕图克塔米舍娃女士另有打算。”  
酒吧里面，丽莎已经把枪口伸进了那人嘴里，旁边的拉祖金配合地摆出了凶恶的神色，谢尔盖看着他们，无法把这几个人和慈善机构联系到一起。  
不知道丽莎问出了什么，这个人最终被扔到了大街上，他拍拍裤子站起来，倒不像是有什么事情的样子。  
“马克西姆，把这人的照片发给你了。”谢尔盖发去几张照片，“查查他。”  
马克西姆的手在键盘上敲得飞快，“叶甫根尼西蒙年科，无业游民，有几个打架斗殴的案子，似乎并不是俄罗斯黑帮人士。”  
“那丽莎想从他这里问出什么？”谢尔盖问。  
“我继续跟进，你盯好她。”马克西姆回答。

丽莎和小弟们又在酒吧里坐了一会儿，然后带着安德烈出了门。  
“他们出来了，我继续跟着。”谢尔盖驱车跟上，结果丽莎和阿德烈只是走到了街角一家pizza店。  
谢尔盖停好车，也走进这家店，店里装修不算豪华，但很有特色，丽莎进来后正靠在厨房的玻璃旁边和烤pizza的老大爷用意大利语说着什么，大爷点点头，取出一块面团开始甩pizza。  
看来丽莎只是过来吃饭的。  
谢尔盖坐在靠街的一张桌子旁，服务员走过来问他点些什么，谢尔盖点了本日推荐，然后便在桌边暗暗观察丽莎。  
她好像是这里的常客，服务员过来倒咖啡的时候，两个人还嘻嘻哈哈开起了玩笑，安德烈坐在旁边，一言不发，盯着周围的人。  
丽莎喝了一会儿咖啡，服务员端上她直接和后厨大爷点单的pizza，“双倍芝士，丽莎，你不减肥了？”  
丽莎笑了笑，“最近很忙碌，我需要补充能量。”  
服务员为她拿来餐具，“慢用。”  
丽莎把刀叉放在桌上，还是选择用手，她拿起pizza放到嘴边，却皱了皱眉头，然后把pizza放下，神色严肃地和安德烈耳语了些什么。  
安德烈立即起身走到厨房的玻璃旁边，后厨大爷依然在哼着歌往烤炉里放pizza，安德烈朝丽莎摇摇头，丽莎往桌上扔了一张钞票，站起身来就朝外面走。  
“这位丽莎的反应很快嘛。”谢尔盖也站起身来，准备出门，“她刚刚发现自己的pizza被人做了手脚，并且避免了我为她叫救护车。”  
“已经有人对她下手了？”马克西姆问。  
“是……”谢尔盖话音未落，便看到门外停下一辆没有车牌的黑色轿车，两个带着头套的男人拿着冲锋枪从车上下来，谢尔盖猛地回过头去，把跟在他身后往门口走的丽莎按倒在地，然后回手几枪打倒了那两位枪手。  
“哟，你呀？”丽莎被他按在地上，也没忘记仔细观察他。  
“我？”谢尔盖一边拉着她站起来一边问，“你认识我？”  
丽莎居然还没忘从兜里多扔出几张大钞扔给服务员修窗户，“你不是跳脱衣舞的吗？”  
“等会儿再讨论这个。”谢尔盖看到街角又有几辆车向这边开来，拉着丽莎朝自己的车子跑去，安德烈也跟了上来，三人上了车子，马克西姆已经为他们规划好了路线，谢尔盖几个转弯，就把几辆车子甩在了后面。  
谢尔盖从后视镜里看到安德烈的手一直摸在枪上，“把枪收起来吧，我是来帮忙的。”  
丽莎给了安德烈一个眼神，安德烈稍微放松了一点，但手还是没有离开枪套。  
谢尔盖又转了几个弯，“下车，我们换辆车。”  
三个人上了另外一辆车子，丽莎坐到副驾驶的位置，“现在来聊聊吧，你是谁。”  
“你认识阿瑟？”谢尔盖反问她。  
丽莎扬扬眉毛，“认识——我猜你不是跳脱衣舞的。”  
“不是。”谢尔盖回答，“或者说我不止是个跳脱衣舞的。”  
“阿瑟家里的两个枪手也是你解决掉的了？”丽莎看着他。  
谢尔盖点点头，“对。”  
“现在是去你们的安全屋？”丽莎继续问。  
谢尔盖抓住她话里的重点，“我们？你怎么知道我不是一个人？”  
“耳机里不是一直有人在和你说话。”丽莎白了他一眼，“而且你看起来也不是很聪明的样子。”  
谢尔盖皱皱眉头，“我可是刚救了你，你就这么说我吗。”  
丽莎耸耸肩，不再说话。  
“我发现了他们两个人的联系。”马克西姆的声音适时响起，“那家慈善机构的股东之一是卡钦先生的公司，而昨天卡钦先生在家里的party也邀请了图克塔米舍娃女士。”  
“你是怎么认识阿瑟的？”谢尔盖把车子停到安全屋楼下，指引丽莎上楼。  
“他是我朋友。”丽莎下车之后四下打量一番，“这安全屋位置真不错。”  
三个人走进房间，安德烈依然保持着十分警惕的姿态，谢尔盖给丽莎拿了瓶水，“那你介不介意告诉我，为什么你会偷俄罗斯黑帮的钱，然后去做慈善？”  
安德烈立即抽出枪，指向谢尔盖。  
谢尔盖朝他摆摆手，“把枪放下，我没有恶意。”  
丽莎坐到沙发上，“你们已经发现了？”  
“我们还没找出是谁要杀你。”谢尔盖说。  
丽莎示意安德烈收起枪，“太多了，我自己都说不清。”  
“那就先从你和卡钦先生的关系说起吧。”房门被打开，马克西姆抱着电脑走了进来，“我查到了他在福利院的领养记录，上面显示，他被你的父亲收养，但之后不知道因为什么原因，又离开了。”  
“你就是领导？”丽莎盯着马克西姆走进来，坐到桌边，放好电脑，“我还以为你年纪会更大些。”  
马克西姆看了她一眼，“你最好不要以貌取人——你和卡钦先生的关系怎么样？”  
“你不会觉得是我派人去杀他，然后他又派人来杀我吧。”丽莎说。  
“没可能吗？”马克西姆反问。  
丽莎耸肩，“我和他关系还不错。”  
“他为什么离开你家？”马克西姆继续问。  
“家事，你不需要知道。”丽莎回答。  
“如果是这样，你又怎么会和他是朋友？”  
“无可奉告。”丽莎面无表情。  
谢尔盖在一旁笑出声，收到丽莎和马克西姆的双重白眼攻势之后捂住了自己的嘴。  
“你得说实话，我们才能帮你。”马克西姆说。  
“如果连这点小事都摆不平，我怎么可能混到今天的位置。”丽莎向前探了探，“用不到外人操心。”  
马克西姆和谢尔盖交换一个眼神，“那好吧，我就不留你们了。这是楼下车子的钥匙，你们可以开这辆车离开。”  
丽莎从马克西姆手里接过钥匙，招呼安德烈离开了安全屋。  
谢尔盖看到大门在他们身后关上，“这就让他们走了？”  
“看看他们去找谁。”马克西姆开始操作电脑，“刚才我已经黑进了他们的手机。”他指了指电脑上的两个小点，“你快点跟上去。”  
谢尔盖歪了歪头，“有时候真是羡慕你们这些不用跑腿的人。”  
“分工不同，没有高低贵贱。”马克西姆教育他。  
“行。”谢尔盖找出另外一把车钥匙，“那我把你的奔驰开走了。”  
“你……！”马克西姆的喊话被迅速关上的大门挡在了谢尔盖身后。

“猜猜丽莎来见谁？”谢尔盖停在一家小饭馆门口，拍着照片。  
“卡钦。”马克西姆回答，显得有点闷闷不乐。  
“行了马克西姆，你又不差这一辆车。”谢尔盖教育他。  
“但是你已经连续炸掉我三辆车了！”马克西姆的语气并不友好。  
“分工不同嘛。”谢尔盖回答，“回头我给你买辆新的。”  
“我信你的鬼话。”马克西姆哼了一声，“好好盯梢。”  
“你说得很对，真是卡钦。”街角走来一个人，那人帽檐压得很低，但谢尔盖立时认出了他额前露出的微卷金发。  
卡钦在饭馆门口转了转，然后才推门走进去，丽莎看见他，绽放出一个笑容，然后两个人热情地拥抱问候。  
“看见了吗马克西姆？”谢尔盖发去照片，“至少她对于和阿瑟的关系这点没有说谎。”  
“也不一定。”马克西姆说。  
“那种肢体可不是装出来的。”谢尔盖说，“如果互派杀手，他们不会那么亲密地拥抱。”  
卡钦在丽莎身边坐下，他没有摘掉帽子，反而把帽檐压得更低。  
“为什么这么着急找我？”卡钦问。  
“有人追查到了我们之间的转账，你处理一下。”丽莎回答。  
“哦？”卡钦挑了挑眉毛，“谁？”  
“那个小金毛。”丽莎瞪他一眼，“昨天晚上刚在你家住了一夜的那位。”  
“哟。”卡钦发出一声感慨，“他怎么查上你的？”  
“不确定。”丽莎说，“但他们似乎没有恶意，就是想要搞懂为什么我们会有资金往来。”  
卡钦点点头，“交给我。”  
“还有。”丽莎看着他，“最近小心点，我总觉得有事情要发生。”  
“放心吧。”卡钦拍拍丽莎的头，站起身来，“我先回去了。”  
“马克西姆，我们是不是也应该盯一下阿瑟？”谢尔盖看着卡钦走出小饭馆，消失在街角。  
"保护好丽莎就是保护好卡钦先生。”马克西姆回答，“但我还是没有搞懂为什么丽莎会给一个慈善基金转账。”  
“也许这个基金并没有表面上看起来那么干净？”谢尔盖提出一个新观点。  
“我来查查。”马克西姆说，“好在慈善基金需要信息公开，我会把他们所有的资料都过一遍。”  
“丽莎开始吃午饭了。”谢尔盖说，“她就这么喜欢吃饭吗？”  
“盯好她，也许有人还会下手。”马克西姆提醒。  
“如果现在我没有饥肠辘辘，你这话还有点意义。”谢尔盖说，“每次出外勤都吃不上饭，总这样我会得胃病的。”  
“晚上吃土豆炖牛肉。”马克西姆回答。  
“你终于又想起来下厨了。”谢尔盖笑。  
“你早上吃的饭不也是我做的吗？？”马克西姆提高音量，“好好盯着，别闹。”  
“知道啦。”谢尔盖继续微笑。

丽莎这顿饭并没出什么意外，她吃过饭后和安德烈一起离开了小饭馆，往城东去了。  
“城东不是俄罗斯黑帮的地盘吧？”谢尔盖远远跟着她们的车，问马克西姆。  
“城东是无人之地，难道她想要争夺这块地方？”马克西姆说。  
“那边有码头和仓库，确实是块好地方。”谢尔盖回答，两个人说话间丽莎的车子已经下了快速路，拐上了小路。  
“不太好跟啊。”谢尔盖感慨，然后拐上另外一条小路。  
“他们停在了43号码头。”马克西姆给他提示。  
谢尔盖下车，朝那边走去。他没走多远就看到了丽莎和安德烈，以及站在他们对面的两个男人，谢尔盖给马克西姆发去照片，“这个人看着眼熟。”  
马克西姆看到照片，从椅子上蹦起来，“这是市议员！”  
“一个黑帮大佬来见市议员？”谢尔盖扬了扬眉毛，“怎么回事。”  
“等等。”马克西姆又叫出声，“卡钦先生入股的那家基金会的股东里正有这位议员妻子的名字。”  
“丽莎这是打算做什么……”谢尔盖放下相机，“这家基金会看来并不简单。”  
“恐怕是行贿。”马克西姆说，“这家基金会从去年新开展了一项针对低收入人群的资助项目，前期投入金额和拉祖金转账流水相差不多，而这个项目负责人是议员妻子的表兄。”  
谢尔盖叹了口气，“丽莎恐怕是想要洗白，还不是一个人洗白，而是带着整个俄罗斯黑帮洗白，一定是有黑帮内部人士发现了这点，并且不同意她的做法，她这次捅了大麻烦，外面要杀她的，是所有不想洗白的俄罗斯黑帮分子。”  
“为什么不是想贿赂议员作为他们的保护伞？”马克西姆问。  
“那应该贿赂警察局长或者检察官更有效。”谢尔盖拍了更多照片。  
“靠贿赂洗白，不懂这些人的脑子。”马克西姆坐回椅子上，“我再查一下这家慈善基金的情况。”  
丽莎和安德烈都关掉了手机，谢尔盖没能听见他们的对话，两个人聊了一会儿，议员先行离开，丽莎和安德烈则站在码头旁边耳语着什么。  
“来人了。”谢尔盖远远望见几辆黑色车子朝这边冲过来，“4辆车子，十几个人，有点难办。”  
“先带他们躲起来，我来找人。”马克西姆急促地说。  
谢尔盖从躲藏的地方出来，丽莎一眼就看见了他，她歪歪头，像是在问谢尔盖在这里做什么，谢尔盖快步跑到他们旁边，“有人过来了，先躲起来。”  
丽莎立刻反应过来，马上拉着安德烈朝旁边桥下跑过去，“这边走，桥下可以挡挡，而且车子开不过来。”  
谢尔盖护在他们身后，远处车子已经停下，十几个人手里拿着枪朝这边走过来。  
“快点想想办法。”谢尔盖说，“这么多人，我顶不住。”  
“我给卡钦打了电话。”马克西姆说，“他很快就到。”  
“额？”谢尔盖疑惑，“你怎么找的他？”  
“先别管这个，旁边桥洞里可以挡挡，这里路途比较曲折，枪手没法一起冲过去。”马克西姆调出地图，“我看看能不能黑进附近的监控摄像——好了——一共来了4辆车12个人，其中四个人端着冲锋枪……”  
“真是麻烦。”谢尔盖嘟囔，他们此时已经躲在桥洞后面的一个位置，丽莎和安德烈都掏出手枪，做好了战斗准备。  
“人是你引过来的吗？”丽莎没好气的问。  
“我跟着你过来的，要引也是你引来的！”谢尔盖回答。  
对面率先有人开枪，安德烈把丽莎护住，然后朝对面还击。  
“你这个保镖不错啊。”谢尔盖打趣。  
“闭嘴。”丽莎瞪他一眼，“你没带后援？”  
“你呢？”谢尔盖反问。  
丽莎扬扬眉毛，“看来是没有。”她从口袋里多掏出几个弹夹，“我只有这么多子弹，安德烈也差不多，你情况怎么样。”  
谢尔盖扫过她的弹夹，“差不多。”  
“有点麻烦。”丽莎想了想，“叫你小男朋友帮我们规划条撤离路线。”  
“啊？”谢尔盖以为自己听错，“啊？”  
“啊？”丽莎一边开枪还击一边问，“他不是吗？”  
“嗯……”谢尔盖哼了两声，“马克西姆你听见了吗。”  
“陆上比较困难，可能需要走水路。”马克西姆回答。  
“这是废弃码头，我们上哪儿找船？”谢尔盖还击之余没忘观察四周。  
“大约十分钟后会有条船经过，能不能上去看你自己水平了。”马克西姆回答。  
“……行。”谢尔盖回答。  
“看来谈话不怎么愉快嘛。”丽莎说。  
“十分钟后有条船经过，能不能上去看你自己水平了。”谢尔盖原话转达。  
“……行。”丽莎也沉默。  
对面的枪声十分密集，很快三个人的子弹见底。  
“要不我们游泳吧。”丽莎提议。  
“你会游泳吗？”一直沉默不语的安德烈忽然开口。  
“你背我。”丽莎理直气壮。  
“我背不动。”安德烈小声说。  
对面的枪声忽然猛烈起来，三人躲到桥洞后面，然后枪声又弱下来，直至完全安静。  
谢尔盖看了看丽莎，“马克西姆，什么情况？”  
“应该是卡钦先生到了。”马克西姆长出一口气，靠到椅子上。  
丽莎小心探出头，看到领头的人后直接蹦出去，“怎么才来？”  
对面的人摘掉头套，“你选这么偏僻的地方，我来得已经很快了。”  
安德烈跟在她身后走出去，谢尔盖也露出头，那人看到他，语气欢快起来，“谢廖沙，又见面啦！”  
谢尔盖推开一手端着冲锋枪就要和他拥抱的卡钦，“行了行了，先离开这里。”  
“说得对。”卡钦朝他眨眨眼睛，“上车，先回城。”  
“刚才是什么人？”谢尔盖问。  
“俄罗斯黑帮。”耳机里的马克西姆和卡钦同时回答。  
“我通过面部识别查找到了其中几个人，彼得科夫是伊特莉手下，萨马林是布亚诺娃手下，看来那些不想洗白的俄罗斯黑帮内部人士已经联合起来了。”马克西姆继续说。  
“刚才那些人你都认识吗？”谢尔盖转头去问丽莎。  
“认出了几个，看来剩下那几位联合起来了。”丽莎笑了笑，“联合起来也没什么用，成不了气候。”  
“现在还不打算说说你们拿钱贿赂议员的事？”谢尔盖问。  
“都知道了还有什么可问的。”丽莎瞪他一眼。  
“但你们打算怎么洗白？”谢尔盖追问。  
丽莎看了看卡钦，叹了口气，“开发区明年有一个药厂招标项目，我们会去争取，如果争取到的话，打算把部分地下业务砍掉，转而进入制药行业。”  
“从制毒到制药？”谢尔盖想了想，“好像还真是个好主意。”  
“是啊，反正都是化学产品。”丽莎说。  
“但毕竟还是不一样，你总不会觉得你手下那些凶神恶煞的纹身小弟们能去药厂做研究吧。”谢尔盖继续问。  
“没事，我们有钱。”丽莎拍了拍卡钦，“你不是好奇他之前为什么离开家吗，当然是赚钱去了。”  
谢尔盖的目光在他们身上扫来扫去，“我不是很确定为什么我会在这里。”  
卡钦回过头来给他一个巨大的笑容，“可能是为了遇见我。”  
谢尔盖听到耳机里的马克西姆发出一阵嗤嗤声，然后他提醒谢尔盖，“我监听的警用广播系统正在通报城东的飞车行动，应该是朝你们去的。”  
卡钦的司机也在此时和他嘟囔了些什么，卡钦点了点头，“等会儿可能有点颠簸，你们忍忍。”  
丽莎点头，然后她眯了眯眼睛，这个动作让她让看起来有些危险，“我有个想法，你们想听听吗？”

半小时后，车子停在了城郊某处废弃仓库的外面。刚才一路上他们又经历了一次枪战，直到进入丽莎管理的地盘，几个人才算进入了安全地带。  
这处仓库就是俄罗斯黑帮制毒的基地，谢尔盖远远就闻到了化学制品的呛人味道，据丽莎介绍，今天下午在这里有个黑帮高层碰头会，她不用多说，谢尔盖就能读懂她眼神里的意思。  
“带了多少人啊？”谢尔盖问。  
“这些。”丽莎朝旁边比划。  
谢尔盖打量了车上下来的二十几个全副武装的人，继续不懂自己为什么会在这里，而马克西姆坚持认为，他应该在现场贴身保护丽莎。  
只不过安德烈似乎把他也当成了威胁，并不允许他靠得太近。  
“等会儿怎么安排？”谢尔盖上好子弹。  
“等会儿我从前面进入和他们碰头，你们从后门的通道进去，仓库里现在囤积着大量成品，到时一把火烧了，大家往外跑的时候你们在外面抓活的。”  
“这时候还想着抓活的？”谢尔盖咋舌。  
“我还打算报警呢。”丽莎回答，“怎么着，你还打算跟着我？”  
“是啊。”谢尔盖点头，“你带两个保镖不算过分。”  
丽莎盯了他一会儿，还是点了点头，“但等会儿出问题我不会帮你。”  
“不用。”谢尔盖回答。

片刻之后，众人安排好了分工，谢尔盖和丽莎安德烈一起进了仓库，卡钦则带着人守在外围，准备等会儿偷偷摸进去。  
即使在外面已经拼得你死我活，但众人见面时依然笑脸相迎，谢尔盖忍不住在心里吐槽这些变脸比翻书还快的黑帮大佬们。  
虽然大家表面上一团和气，但是言语间还是少不了冲突，丽莎遭受了不少质疑，她都装作没听出话外之音，直到伊特莉亮出丽莎和议员见面的照片。  
“哟，你知道了？”丽莎看看她。  
“这次你还有什么解释的？”伊特莉双手抱胸，“我们从不向政府低头，你破坏了规矩。”  
“没什么可解释的。”丽莎笑着看她。  
前面仓库在此时传来一声巨大的爆炸声响，火势迅速蔓延，谢安德烈一把抓住丽莎就往外面跑，谢尔盖随后跟上，却在两个转弯之后不见了人影。  
谢尔盖觉得奇怪，他静静蹲在架子后面，辨别着周围的声音。  
“这我倒是没想到。”丽莎的声音隐约传到他的耳朵里。  
“都是工作。”安德烈回答。  
“动手吧，别废话了。”丽莎摊手。  
安德烈举起枪指向她的眉间，枪声响起，倒下的并不是丽莎，安德烈捂着肩膀跪了下来，谢尔盖的枪口正指着他，把落在地上的手枪踢开。  
丽莎回过头来看看安德烈，然后和谢尔盖一起跑出了仓库。  
卡钦在外面接到他们两个，朝后面望了望，没见安德烈的身影，“那傻小子呢？”  
“别管他了，赶紧先走。”丽莎说。  
卡钦已经准备好了离开的车子，他们在开车离开的时候，看到了朝这边飞驰而来的数辆警车。  
“那些人怎么样了？”谢尔盖问。  
“绑好了扔在门口。”卡钦说。  
“那这警察……？”  
“我叫的。”卡钦继续说，他看了看丽莎，“安德烈呢？”  
“安德烈刚才打算朝她开枪，被我拦住了。”谢尔盖帮她回答，“看来你需要重新雇个保镖。”  
丽莎瞪他一眼，“放心，轮不上你。”  
“你可以考虑来我这。”卡钦立刻接话。  
“不用。”谢尔盖靠到座椅背上，“我已经有老板了。”  
马克西姆的声音再度响起，“我从信息往来里发现了拉祖金朝丽莎开枪的原因，他的母亲似乎被伊特莉挟持，伊特莉用他的母亲要挟他传递信息并且清除丽莎。”  
“要告诉他们吗？”谢尔盖小声问。  
“我刚才已经报了警，警察把拉祖金的母亲救出来之后，我会确保他向丽莎解释清楚。”  
“好吧。”谢尔盖耸了耸肩，“前面路口停车就行了，我自己坐地铁回去。”  
“你老板这么抠门？”卡钦露出震惊的表情，他一把拉住谢尔盖的手，“要不你还是跟我干吧。”  
“别了别了。”谢尔盖抽出手，“停车。”  
车子停在路边，谢尔盖开门准备下去，丽莎朝他招了招手，“谢谢。”  
“客气。”谢尔盖点点头，也朝他们招招手，“以后最好不要再见到我。”  
“怎么会呢！”卡钦在丽莎身后挤出半个脑袋，“回头我给你打电话，出来喝酒。”  
“那得喝你的珍藏。”谢尔盖笑笑。  
“没问题！”卡钦点头。  
车门在他身后关上，丽莎靠在卡钦肩膀上，卡钦拍了拍她的头。谢尔盖朝地铁站走去，后面的事情就是丽莎和卡钦两个人的问题了，现在他的主要任务是回家吃饭。

谢尔盖走到楼下，意外地发现灯没有开。这很不对，他警觉起来，摸出手枪上了楼。  
屋里没人，谢尔盖疑惑了一会儿，他想不出这个时间马克西姆会去哪里，正在他站在厨房正中间冥思苦想马克西姆能去哪的时候，房门响起。谢尔盖闪身躲到冰箱后面，门口传来窸窸窣窣的声音，然后一个人摸黑走了进来。  
那人朝厨房这边走来，谢尔盖猛地冲出去用枪托往那人头上砸去，那个人反应很快，回手挡住谢尔盖，两个人扭打起来，那人把谢尔盖按到灶台上，谢尔盖闻到了那个人身上熟悉的味道，“马克西姆？”  
那人的动作停了下来，然后他松开谢尔盖并且回身打开了灯，谢尔盖猛地蹦起来，和一脸迷茫站在旁边的马克西姆大眼瞪小眼。  
“怎么回事？”两个人同时开口。  
“我出去买菜了。”马克西姆指了指地上的两包东西，“不是说晚上做土豆牛肉吗？你进屋怎么不开灯？”  
“我看家里没开灯还以为出了什么事。”谢尔盖挠挠头，“正想给你打电话，你就偷偷进来——别说我，你进门不是也没开灯？”  
“我两只手都提了袋子，打算放到厨房再回来开灯。”马克西姆瞪他，“而且以我的身手，把我抓走家里会这么整洁？”  
“谁让你总坐在电脑旁边，我都忘记你有多能打了。”谢尔盖说。  
“过来帮忙。”马克西姆扔给他一袋东西，“帮我把菜放进冰箱里。”  
谢尔盖把冰箱门打开又关上，“这个，土豆放哪层？”  
“我是不是太惯着你了？”马克西姆从他手里接过袋子，“家里的东西放在哪里你都不知道。”  
谢尔盖把袋子交给他，“分工不同嘛，没有高低贵贱，而且是你自己不想出外勤的。”  
马克西姆把东西整理好，留出晚上要做的菜，谢尔盖在他旁边能帮上的最大的忙就是切切菜，马克西姆嫌他的刀法过于随意，最终还是自己切了洋葱和土豆。  
马克西姆切菜很有节奏，谢尔盖听着咚咚咚的切菜声，没一会儿就开始打瞌睡，马克西姆叫他去沙发上睡，谢尔盖揉了揉眼睛说要陪马克西姆一起做饭，然而饭还没好，谢尔盖就趴在餐桌上睡着了。  
马克西姆知道连续两天的工作很是疲劳，他给谢尔盖披上毯子，一边看着安静入睡的谢尔盖，一边继续料理锅里的食材。  
两个小时后，谢尔盖被锅里飘出的香味叫醒，他一边揉着眼睛一边问，“你怎么没抱我去沙发上睡？”  
马克西姆挥舞着勺子准备从锅里盛菜，“你说要陪我做饭——快去洗手，准备吃饭。”  
谢尔盖打着哈欠向洗手间走去，再出来时马克西姆已经摆好桌子，谢尔盖坐到桌边，两个人开始晚饭。  
“今天你洗碗。”马克西姆忽然开口。  
“为什么？”谢尔盖嘴里还塞着东西，含糊不清地问。  
“因为你说要和卡钦去喝酒。”马克西姆瞪他。  
谢尔盖把嘴里的东西咽进去，哈哈笑起来，“那得看你的表现。”  
“我的表现？”马克西姆皱眉。  
“我要喝你藏在床头柜里那瓶酒。”谢尔盖朝他挤眼睛。  
马克西姆想了想，回身走向卧室，出来时手里拿着个木制盒子。  
“你真舍得给我喝？”谢尔盖有点吃惊。  
“那你还去不去找卡钦？”马克西姆把盒子放在他面前。  
“不去了。”谢尔盖把酒拿出来，给自己和马克西姆都倒出一杯。  
“谢谢老板。”谢尔盖朝马克西姆举杯，“呸这酒怎么这么难喝？”  
刚才一直紧绷着脸的马克西姆终于笑出来，“什么收藏的酒，这就是我随便买了好几年忘记在那里的一瓶普通的酒而已——但是你已经答应我了，不去找卡钦。”  
“你骗人，这不算数！”谢尔盖追着马克西姆要揪他的头发。  
两个人绕着桌子跑了好几圈，马克西姆抬手求饶，“要不先吃饭吧？”  
“那今天你洗碗。”谢尔盖坐回自己的位置上。  
“行。”马克西姆也坐下来，“每天不都是我洗。”  
床边月光正好，两个人终于安静下来，享受忙碌工作之间的休闲时光。而明天早上，还有新的挑战等着他们。


End file.
